Vendetta
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Que puede traer una venganza, nada bueno. Eso lo aprenden Elena Caroline y Bonnie tras ser detenidas por explotar el auto de Stefan. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
**Titulo** **:** Vendetta.

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_ _ **.**_

 **Words:** 3.118

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

.

.

.

Vendetta

La primavera del 2014 no fue nada normal para mí.

Ayudar a una de tus amigas a vengarse del novio no es nada fácil, y muy riesgoso para tu salud. Tanto mental como física.

Si resumo todo este relato tendrías, una chica llorando, luego una chica con mucha ira por dentro, luego un chico pálido, un **incendio** de auto, una estación de policía y un novio muy enojado.

Pero como me gusta contar historias se las voy a relatar, y con lujos de detalles.

* * *

Era un hermoso día de primavera, algo raro ya que ha estado lloviendo continuamente, y me encontraba yendo hacia la pastelería del pueblo.

Caroline me había pedido, y cuando digo pedido seria amenazar, que vaya a buscar el pastel que había encargado porque ella estaba muy liada con encontrar el vestido perfecto para su aniversario.

Con Stefan iban a cumplir tres años de relación. Una relación bastante linda se podría decir. Era esas relaciones que todos envidian, sin pleitos y discusiones.

Yo prefiero discutir de vez en tanto, porque si no tendría acción la relación, ¿no creen?

Últimamente estaba discutiendo seguido con Damon, pero siempre terminan igual. En la cama y sin ropa.

Alejo ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y entro a la pastelería, inmediatamente me llega un olor que hace gruñir mi estómago, debí aceptar el pastelito de Damon hoy a la mañana.

Mierda.

Como no había nadie me acerco hasta el mostrador y pregunto por el vendito pastel.

-Hola, vengo a retirar un pastel que dejo encargado Caroline Forbes.

-En un minuto-me contesta la chica.

Veo que tienen en muestra unos pastelitos que se veían demasiado ricos, talvez me comprara alguno para saciar el hambre que tenía.

Maldita sea porque no acepte ese bendito pastelito.

-Aquí tiene-me dice la dependienta sacándome de mi fantasía con el pastelito. –Como ordeno la señorita Forbes el pastel es de chocolate con fresas con cubierta de crema blanca y corazones.

Me entrega el pastel y dice que tenga cuidado.

Salgo de la pastelería con un pastel que parecía que pesara setenta quilos y con hambre ya que no pude comprar el pastelito. Haciendo malabares con el pastel trato de sacar el celular de mi bolso para llamar a Caroline. Marco el numero 2 ya que la tengo en marcado rápido y acerco el celular a mi oído.

-Si Elena-Contesta Caroline al segundo tono.

-Tengo tu bendito pastel, ¿por cierto, cuánto pesa esto Car? Dios.-Le pregunto.

-Solo es un pastel Elena deja de quejarte por todo.-Refunfuña.-Podrías llevármelo a las ocho al departamento, es que no voy a llegar a recogerlo.-Me dice.

-Claro, pero ¿no hacías la sorpresa ahí?-Le pregunto.

-Si-contesta.-Pero Stefan no llega hasta las nueve del trabajo. Tranquila no te va a ver ahí.-La escucho reír.

-Okay, ningún problema a las ocho estoy ahí.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.-Dice.

-Deja de adularme. Nos vemos besos te quiero.-Le contesto.

-Yo también. Besos.-Responde, y corta.

Bien tendré que llevar el pastel de setenta quilos hasta el departamento de Caroline. Suspiro y camino a encontrar un taxi.

* * *

-Bien me esperas aquí, no voy a tardar solo le dejo el pastel a Car y bajo.-Le digo a Damon.

-Claro amor.-Me sonríe.

Lo beso y bajo del auto, cierro la puerta y me acerco hasta la entrada del edificio. Cuando acerco la mano para abrir la puerta alguien se me adelanta.

-Hasta que al fin llegas-me dice Caroline.-Te he estado esperando desde hace dos minutos.

-Car que haces aquí abajo.-Le pregunto y veo que está llena de bolsas de comprar.-Todavía no subiste.

-No te estaba esperando, es que pensé que podrías ayudarme a arreglar todo.-Me dice mientras me mira con cara de cachorro.

Mierda me había tendido una trampa. Sabía yo que no me iba a liberar de esto tan fácil. Por dios es Caroline.

-Vamos, le pregunte a Bonnie si me podía ayudar y me dijo que no porque tenía que hacer unas cosas con Kai. Escusas, solo escusas.-Dice Caroline.

Bonnie se me había adelantado, la maldita es lista.

-Está bien.-Ruedo los ojos.-Te ayudare. Solo le voy decir a Damon que me espere un poco más de lo acordado.

Me acerco de nuevo al auto de Damon y le informo que me voy a quedar un tiempo más de lo acordado y si me podía esperar. Me responde que sí, lo beso en agradecimiento y me acerco de nuevo a Caroline y subimos con todo al ascensor hasta el piso siete.

Llegamos a la puerta y Caroline acerca la llave y la abre. Lo primero que vi, o vemos es un pantalón corto de mujer tirado en el suelo. Lo primero que pienso es que no es de Caroline porque es una limpiadora compulsiva y dejar tirada ropa en el suelo para Caroline es considerado pecado capital. Así que pienso lo peor, y por lo visto Caroline también porque deja caer todas las bolsas que tiene en la mano, sin importarle el contenido que tenga y sale corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Me quedo mirando por donde desaparece y escucho un sonido de sorpresa y luego un golpe. Escucho como Caroline le grita a Stefan lo muy maldito que es y cómo le dice a la golfa, palabra de ella no mía, que desaparezca de su vista. Lo próximo que veo es a una chica semidesnuda caminando así mí.

Me corro de donde estoy, ya que le obstruyo la salida. Escucho como masculla algo en voz baja y desaparece por la puerta. Miro al frente y tengo a un Stefan sin camisa y con un pantalón muy mal acomodado rogándole a Caroline que lo escuche.

Si fuera otra la situación, me estaría riendo de Stefan.

-Car, amor no es lo que parece. Te lo juro.-Porque siempre dicen lo mismo, no es lo que parece. Por favor, es lo que parece y más.

-Stefan, ¡crees que soy tan idiota de creerme esa estúpida mentira!-Le grita mientras lo empuja lejos de ella.

-Por favor, mi amor hablamos.-Le suplica.

-No vamos hablar de nada, te quiero fuera de este departamento ahora.-Le dice mientras entra de nuevo hacia el dormitorio.

Stefan se pasa la mano por la cara, frustrado y repara que estoy parada en medio del living, como espectadora de todo. Me mira con sorpresa y está apunto de decirme algo cuando un golpe que le da certero en su espalda lo distrae.

Veo como Caroline desde la puerta del dormitorio le da en la espalda de Stefan con la maleta cerrada y este se dobla del dolor. Escondo atrás de mi mano la sonrisa que intenta salir, buen golpe Car.

-Caroline estás loca, podrías haberme quebrado.-Le dice Stefan sobándose el golpe.

-Te quiero fuera ahora mismo, de este departamento y de mi vida.-Le grita. Noto que está aguantando las ganas de llorar, así que entro en acción.

Caroline desaparece por la cocina y me acerco a Stefan.

-Stefan, ándate es lo mejor.-Le digo.

-Pero…

-Vamos, sabes que es lo mejor. Puedes irte con Damon, esta abajo esperándome.

Me mira y suspira derrotado.

-Okay.-Me dice. Toma la maleta y veo desaparecer a la segunda persona por la puerta principal.

Me acerco hasta la cocina y encuentro a Caroline encorvada y llorando en silencio. Me acerco hasta ella, me siento en la silla que tiene al lado y solo la abrazo. Siento como se acerca más a mí y acomoda su cabeza contra mi cuello y me abraza en respuesta.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.-Trato de tranquilizarla.

Tras los sollozos escucho que me pregunta cómo pudo hacerle eso y le contesto que no se, que sinceramente no sé.

Estamos así un rato largo hasta que Caroline deja de llorar abruptamente y se endereza en su asiento de golpe. La dejo de abrazar y veo como se limpia las lágrimas con rabia.

Se gira de lado y me mira.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.-Me dice mientras se levanta y sale de la cocina.

La sigo hasta encontrarla en el living mirando las cosas que había dejado tirada en el piso.

-Car, ¿qué quieres decir con que las cosas no van a quedar así?-Le pregunto asustada. No me gusta nada la expresión que le vi en el rostro.

-Quiero decir que me voy a vengar por todo lo que me hizo. Por engañarme en nuestro aniversario y por hacerme gasta dinero en todo lo que compre y que ahora voy a tener que tirar. Porque no pienso quedarme con nada que me haga acordar a este maldito día.

Se acerca hasta las bolsas que están en el piso, las levanta con rabia y camina hasta la ventana. Abre esta y tira las bolsas y su contenido.

Miro todo con sorpresa, seguro en esas bolsas había un vestido cortísimo y un par de zapatos nuevos. Se acerca de nuevo y sé que su próximo objetivo es el pastel.

Veo con tristeza como también desaparece por la ventana.

-Listo, por algo se empieza.-Dice.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto con recelo.

-Ahora a planear mi venganza, y tú me vas ayudar.-Dice mientras sonríe y me señala con el dedo.

Genial, pienso.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Bonnie, Caroline nos había reunido para repasar todos los puntos de su plan.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente de Stefan, y Caroline había estado planeando como vengarse de el de la mejor manera y nos había pedido, y cuando digo pedido es exigido, a Bonnie y a mí que la ayudáramos. Así que aquí nos encontrábamos.

-Bien-empieza Caroline-repasemos. Stefan ha estado toda la semana llamándome y mandándome textos diciendo que quiere hablar conmigo y aclarar el tema.

-Okay.-Decimos Bonnie y yo a la misma vez.

-No le he contestado hasta hoy diciendo que nos juntemos a cenar para hablar de todo esto. Lo que planee fue que mientras cenemos le pondré en su copa un laxante y luego su cuerpo se encargara de el.-Dice mientras nos sonríe malvadamente.

-Bien, pero ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto?-Le pregunto a Car.

-Ustedes me van ayudar yendo a donde vamos a ir a cenar y llevando el laxante.-Nos mira.

-¿No puedes llevarlo tú en el bolso?-Le pregunta Bonnie. Yo asiento concordando con ella.

-No, porque voy a usar la excusa que me lo olvide en el coche para que él se levante y salga. Ahí es donde ustedes entran en acción dándome el laxante. ¿Entienden?-pregunta.

-Okay.-Asentimos.

-Y aparte necesito que me lleven devuelta al departamento.-Nos contesta mientras anota algo en su cuaderno.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos con Bonnie en una mesa del restaurante Carmine's, escondida tras unos menus mirando como Caroline y Stefan hablaban. No podía creer como Caroline estaba tan tranquila hablando con Stefan, parecía como que nada hubiese pasado y solo estaban disfrutando de una cena romántica de reconciliación. Pobre Stefan parecía alegre como si todo se fuera a solucionar.

La que te espera Stef.

Siento como vibra mi celular en la mesa, lo tomo y veo que es un texto de Caroline.

 _Caroline:_

 _Atentas, ya le diré que vaya a buscar mi bolsa a su auto. Cuando se levante vienen hasta mí me dejan el laxante y se van hasta el auto a esperarme. :D_

Me rio por el emoticón al final y le respondo un simple Okay.

Se acerca hasta nosotras un camarero, Bonnie se ocupa de él. Veo por el rabillo del ojo como Stefan se levanta de la mesa y se encamina hasta la puerta de salida. Codeo a Bonnie y nos levantamos de la mesa. Nos encaminamos hasta la mesa de Caroline y Bonnie saca de su bolsa el laxante.

-Listo, vayan hasta el auto sin que las vea Stefan.-Nos dice Caroline.

Salimos por la puerta y corremos hasta el auto de Bonnie. Subimos y nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo.

-¿No crees que es mucho?-Me pregunta Bonnie.

-No, ¿tú que harías en su lugar?-Le contesto.

-Creo que lo dejaría estar.-Me dice.

-Vamos Bonnie, yo le haría pagar todo y de la peor forma.-La miro fijamente.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio por un tiempo. Suspiro preguntándome cuanto va a tardar Caroline cuando escuchamos la puerta trasera del auto abrirse y una Caroline acalorada subiendo.

-Listo lo hice.-Nos dice mientras tira algo a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso que tiraste Caroline?-Le pregunto. Bonnie mira a la dirección que estoy señalando buscando la cosa que tiro.

-Ah eso, su pantalón.-Nos dice Caroline sacándole importancia.

-¡Su qué!-Gritamos Bonnie y yo a la misma vez.

-Sí, su pantalón. Cuando salió corriendo hacia el baño, dándome la excusa que necesitaba ir, deje pasar un momento y lo seguí. Entre en el baño de hombres y le robe el pantalón.-Se ríe, mientras agarra su móvil y escribe en el.-Ahora le estoy informando que me lleve su pantalón.

Me acomodo en mi asiento y miro al frente sin pensar en nada. No puedo creer lo malvada que puede ser Caroline. Escucho como Bonnie se ríe y nos contagia a todas.

Nos seguimos riendo hasta que Caroline habla.

-Siento que falta hacer algo para culminar esto.

-Caroline ya creo que fue bastante, lo dejaste semidesnudo en un restaurante. ¿Qué quieres hacer todavía?-Le pregunto.

-Arrebatarle lo que más quiere.-Dice entre dientes.

-¿Y qué es eso?-Pregunta Bonnie.

-Ya se.-Dice y vemos como sale apresuradamente del auto.

Miro a Bonnie y salimos pitando del auto siguiéndola. Vemos como se acerca hasta el auto de Stefan y se lo queda mirando.

Llegamos hasta ella y le pregunto:

-¿Que planeas ahora?

No me responde y veo como rebusca algo en su bolso, saca algo que no llego a ver y se acerca hasta la tapa donde se carga el combustible y la abre.

-Caroline…-Le advierte Bonnie.

-Shhh. ¿Elena tienes un encendedor?-Me pregunta.

-Ehh, sí. ¿Porque?

-Dámelo.-Me demanda. Busco en mi bolsa y se lo doy.

Cuando se lo doy ya es tarde para detenerla. Veo que en la mano tiene un recorte de tela y lo acerca hasta donde se carga el combustible y lo deposita ahí, mientras prende el encendedor y lo acerca.

-¡Caroline estás loca!-Grita Bonnie.

Pero ya es tarde y la tela está encendida y consumirse peligrosamente.

-¡Vamos, alejémonos de aquí!-Grita alarmada Caroline.

Corremos de nuevo hasta el auto de Bonnie pero nunca llegamos porque nos detiene un oficial de policía en el trayecto, seguro llamado por los gritos que pegaron Caroline y Bonnie.

-¿Señoritas de que están escapando y porque usted corre con un encendedor en la mano?-Nos pregunta.

Me propongo a responder todo, pero una explosión me detiene. Los cuatro nos agachamos y vemos como el auto de Stefan se lo traga las llamas del fuego. Miro con ojos enorme el desastre que hizo Caroline.

-Señoritas espero que tengan un buen abogado, porque las tres están detenidas.-Nos informa el oficial.

Genial Caroline, en que buen lio nos metiste.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos las tres sentadas en unas sillas en el pasillo de espera de la estación de policía. Nos habían dicho que teníamos que esperar aquí hasta que contactaran al propietario del auto incendiado y que teníamos derecho a una llamada y a un abogado. Asique tome el derecho a la llamada yo y llame a Damon. Le conté que estaba detenida en la comisaria, que no pregunte al respecto y que necesitamos un abogado. Dijo que estaría ahí en cuanto pueda.

Damon era abogado, asique mataba a dos pajaros de un tiro. Venia ayudarnos y a contenerme a mí para que no matara a Caroline con mis propias manos.

Vimos cómo se acercaba un oficial hacia nosotras y nos decía que lo siguiéramos. Nos adelantamos y caminamos hasta una oficina, ahí se encontraba Damon sentado en una silla y frente a él una mesa donde tenía unos papeles esparcidos en ella.

-¿Puede déjame a solas con mis clientes por favor?-Pregunta Damon.

-Claro.-Responde el oficial. Nos deja entrar y cierra la puerta tras de él.

Nos sentamos en las sillas que había ahí y miramos a Damon fijamente.

-Ustedes están locas-Nos dice mirándonos asombrado.

-Fue idea de Caroline, no tenemos nada que ver Bonnie y yo.-Le digo a Damon.

-No importa de quien mierda fue la idea, están metidas en un bueno lio. Sino viene Stefan a testificar van a ir a la cárcel. Están dementes. Den gracia que fue solo el auto y que no había nadie por ahí. Dios mío.-Suspira Damon.

-¿Pero va a venir Stefan no?-pregunta Bonnie.

-No responde a ningún llamado.-responde Damon.

-Claro que no va responder a ningún llamado si debe estar cagando la vida y está desnudo en un restaurante.-grito en medio de la sala.

Damon me mira sorprendido y yo apoyo la cabeza en la mesa, derrotada.

-Caroline cuando salgamos de aquí juro que te mato, lo juro.-mascullo en voz baja.

-¿Como que desnudo?-pregunta Damon.

Bonnie le aclara bien todo lo que acabo de gritar a pleno pulmón a Damon.

-Caroline como mier…-Damon no termina la oración porque se abre la puerta de la oficinita donde estamos.

-Señor Salvatore dimos con el propietario del auto.-Le informa. Yo me enderezo tras esa información y miro hacia la puerta.

-Déjelo pasar.-Le contesta.

Vemos cómo se va y que al segundo entra Stefan con unos pantalones cortos floreados y pálido.

Si no estuviera en este lio, me reiría de Stefan, por segunda vez.

-Lindos pantalones.-Le dice Caroline sonriendo.

De enserio Caroline, pienso.

Stefan la mira mal, cierra la puerta y se acerca hasta su hermano.

-Damon, terminemos con esto.

-No vas a levantar cargos, ¿no Stef?-Le pregunto alarmada.

-Claro que no Elena. Dios aunque en este momento quiero asesinar a Caroline,-dice mientras mira hacia ella.-no las voy a meter a la cárcel a las tres.

Escucho como Bonnie suelta el aire al lado mío.

-Bien, entonces terminemos esto.-Dice Damon.

Damon hace una señal con la mano al cristal que hay en una pared y entra un oficial.

-Puede llevarse a mis clientes mientras aclaramos todo este malentendido.-Dice.

El oficial nos dice que salgamos, lo seguimos y nos dejan en el mismo lugar donde estábamos antes.

Al rato de estar esperando ahí vemos como sale Damon y Stefan, Damon hace un movimiento con la cabeza y salimos todo de la estación de policía.

-Al fin afuera.-Dice Bonnie mientras respira el aire fresco de primavera.

-Si.-Le contesto.

Siento como Caroline pasa un brazo por mi espalda y hace lo mismo con Bonnie.

-Vamos, dejemos el dramatismo. Fue una buena aventura de primavera, ¿o no?-Pregunta sonriendo.

Bonnie se aleja diciendo algo en voz baja que no llego a escuchar y yo la miro asombrada.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes?-Le pregunto mientras alejo su brazo de mí.

-¿No, qué?-Me pregunta.

-Que cuando salgamos te iba a matar.-Le digo.-Empieza a correr Forbes.

-Elena, vamos…

-¡TE MATO!-Le grito.

Caroline sale corriendo y yo salgo tras ella.

Si, una genial aventura de primavera.

* * *

 _Bien aca entrego mi reto. Espero les guste y dejen su Reviews,no muerden.  
_

 _Me diverti mucho escribiendolo, espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendolo._

 _Hay una Caroline muy loca aqui :)_

 _Nos vemos en un proximo reto._

 _Beso en la nalga._

 _SabriiWitch._


End file.
